Jessica Ángeles
) |familiares = Diego Ángeles (hermano) Iván Ángeles (hermano) Luis Daniel Ramírez (tío) Mariana Ortiz (tía) Verania Ortiz (prima) Juan Carlos González (esposo) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje Locutora |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Zelda TLoZBotW.ogg |facebook = JessicaAngelesDoblaje |twitter = jezzylw |instagram = jezzyLw |youtube = Jessica Angeles }}thumb|240x240px thumb|Jessica Ángeles junto a Cristina Vee.|240x240px thumb|Creado por Eduardo454.|240x240px Marinette.40d60b6590af.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, su personaje más conocido. KatnissEverdeen.jpg|Katniss Everdeen en Los juegos del hambre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chihiro01.jpg|Chihiro en El viaje de Chihiro, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zelda TLoZBotW.png|Princesa Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, su personajes más conocido en los videojuegos. Teddy_Duncan.png|Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kara-zorEl.jpg|Supergirl (Melissa Benoist) en la serie homónima (1ª voz), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jyn Erso Fathead.png|Jyn Erso en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Xayah.jpg|Xayah en League of Legends. DarlaBN.png|Darla en Buscando a Nemo. 480px-Carrie-2.png|Carrie Bradshaw en El diario de Carrie. Ivydickens.png|Ivy Dickens en Chica indiscreta. Arriety.png|Arriety en El mundo secreto de Arrietty (doblaje de Buena Vista). Nanami_anime.jpg|Nanami Momozono en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Momo_Hinamori2.png|Momo Hinamori en Bleach. Juana de Arco (Ruler).jpg|Regente (Juana de Arco) en Fate/Apocrypha. Laureline.jpg|Laureline en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Bella-character-web-desktop.png|Bella Dawson en Bella y los Bulldogs. Michele_3%.jpg|Michele Santana en 3 %. Lego Unikitty.png|Uni-Kitty en La gran aventura LEGO. EAHEWJustine.png|Justine Dancer en Ever After High. MHChws (12).png|Scarah Screams en Monster High. Enchantress.jpg|June Moone / Enchantress en Escuadrón suicida. Enchantress Injustice2.png|El mismo personaje en Injustice 2. Amy-farrah-fowler 261.jpg|Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler (2ª voz y redoblaje) en La teoría del Big Bang. WW17Venelia.png|Venelia en el Universo de DC Films. 332x363-Emma-Alonso.jpg|Emma Alonso en Every Witch Way. CarrieWhite-Carrie2013.png|Carrie White en Carrie (2013). AuroraLane.jpg|Aurora Lane en Pasajeros. Gazelle.jpg|Gazelle en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. MikaylaMakoola.jpg|Mikayla Makoola en Par de reyes. Sophie2.gif|Sophie en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada PHG (7).png|Fern en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas. Urara_Shiraishi.jpg|Shiraishi Urara en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Chaca-the-emperors-new-school-3.3.jpg|Chaca en Las nuevas locuras del emperador. Kendall_Morgan.jpg|Kendall Morgan en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Mika47ronin.jpeg|Princesa Mika en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. Cassie_T5W.png|Cassie Sullivan en La quinta ola. Bonnie benettt.jpg|Bonnie Bonnett (2ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. Lady hiss from Mighty Magiswords.png|Lady Zizz en Magiespadas. Liz-SMH.png|Liz Allan en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Black Cat MSM2017.png|Felicia Hardy / Black Cat en Spider-Man de Marvel. RegalAJoy.png|Joy Le Rana en Regal Academy. Vapor trail S6MLP.png|Vapor Trail en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Annasophia-robb-at-2017-tribeca-ball-in-new-york-04-03-2017_1.jpg|Voz recurrente de AnnaSophia Robb. Chloe-moretz-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chloë Moretz. Bridgit-mendler-at-4th-annual-save-the-children-illumination-gala-in-new-york-10-25-2016_3.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bridgit Mendler. Kelsey_Chow.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kelsey Chow. Brec-bassinger-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brec Bassinger. Shailene-woodley-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shailene Woodley. Jennifer-lawrence-2018.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Jennifer Lawrence. Jessica Ángeles es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es conocida por interpretar a Katniss Everdeen en la saga de Los juegos del hambre, Marinette en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, Carrie Bradshaw en El diario de Carrie y la Princesa Zelda en el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild entre muchos otros. Ella es hermana menor de los también actores de doblaje Diego Ángeles e Iván Ángeles. Filmografía Películas AnnaSophia Robb *Susanna en The Way, Way Back (2013) *Sara en La montaña embrujada (2009) *Millie Harris adolescente en Jumper (2008) *Loren McCollen en Prueba de fe (2007) *Leslie Burke en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) *India Opal Buloni en El perro sonriente (2005) Chloë Moretz *Shelby en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Cassie Sullivan en La quinta ola (2016) *Alyna / Teri en El justiciero (2014) *Mia Hall en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Bocera en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) *Carrie White en Carrie (2013) Jennifer Lawrence *Aurora Lane en Pasajeros (2016) *Katniss Everdeen en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) *Katniss Everdeen en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) *Katniss Everdeen en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Katniss Everdeen en Los juegos del hambre (2012) Bridgit Mendler *Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) *Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011) *Olivia White en Lemonade Mouth (2011) *Kristen Gregory en The Clique (2008) Makenzie Vega *Katy en Golpe de suerte (2006) *Mystique transformada en niña en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Nancy Callahan niña en La ciudad del pecado (2005) *Diana Gordon en El juego del miedo (2004) Shailene Woodley *Lindsay Mills en Snowden (2016) *Aimee Finecky en El maravilloso presente (2013) *Alexandra King en Los descendientes (2011) Selena Gomez *Dot en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) *Kate / Ann Lucas en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Niña en parque acuático en Mini Espías 3D (2003) Jasmine Richards *Peggy en Camp Rock 2 (2010) *Peggy en Camp Rock (2008) *Chica patineta en Princesa (2008) Cara Delevingne *Laureline en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *June Moone / Enchantress en Escuadrón suicida (2016) Doutzen Kroes *Venelia en Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Venelia en Mujer Maravilla (2017) Britt Robertson *Tulsa en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) (trailer) *Casey Newton en Tomorrowland (2015) (trailer) Holliday Grainger *Miriam en Horas contadas (2016) *Anastasia en La Cenicienta (2015) Aimee Carrero *Emily en Heredero del diablo (2014) *Angie Prietto en Level Up: La película (2011) Molly C. Quinn *Melissa Fitzgerald en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Jeniffer / Guinevere en Avalon High (2010) Kelsey Chow *Sally Avril en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Matisse Burrows en Hermano Abeja (2010) Dakota Blue Richards *Maria Merrywether en El secreto de la última luna (2008) *Lyra Belacqua en La brújula dorada (2007) Alyson Stoner *Sara Baker en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) *Sara Baker en Más barato por docena (2003) Dakota Fanning *Cale Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) *Sally en El gato (2003) Sofia Vassilieva *Eloise en Eloise en Navidad (2003) *Eloise en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) Otros *Jules Reyes (Adria Arjona) en Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección (2018) *Abbie (Ellen Page) en Los curados (2017) *Elizabeth "Liz Allan" Toomes (Laura Harrier) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Hannah Alexander (Erin Moriarty) en Desde adentro (2016) *Katherine Rusell (Melissa Benoist) en Día de héroes (2016) (versión CBS Films) *Lucy Grace adulta (Caren Pistorius) en La luz entre los océanos (2016) *Stephanie Fleming (Zoey Deutch) en ¿Por qué él? (2016) *Sofía Martinez (Ana Villafañe) en Max Steel (2016) *Jyn Erso (Felicity Jones) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) *Emma Bloom (Ella Purnell) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Paris (Elena Kampouris) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Kate (Lilou Fogli) en 2 Boricuas en París (2015) *LeBlanc (Zoe Kazan) en Experta en crisis (2015) *Taylor (Halston Sage) en Escalofríos (2015) (trailer) *Vi (Brec Bassinger) en Un vampiro mentiroso (2015) *Becca Arrington (Caitlin Carver) en Ciudades de papel (2015) *Angela Holmes (Olivia Taylor Dudley) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Gazelle (Sofia Boutella) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Eve (Elizabeth Henstridge) en Dame la mano (2014) *Sawa (India Eisley) en Cometa (2014) *Agatha (Saoirse Ronan) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Mika (Kou Shibasaki) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Insertos en Carrie (2013) *Lita (Roxanne McKee) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Sam (Emma Watson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) (trailer) *Joni Jerome (Odeya Rush) en La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Chloe Patterson (Rachel G. Fox) en Detrás de las paredes (2011) *Lily Valentine (Caitlin E.J. Meyer) en Eres tan Cupido (2010) *Amber Hilliard (Jamie Chung) en Son como niños (2010) *María (Danay García) en Puños de honra (2009) (1ra. versión) *Katia (María Andreyeva) en El libro de los maestros (2009) *Annie (Perla Haney-Jardine) en Sin rastros (2008) *Jas (Eleanor Tomlinson) en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) *Voces adicionales en High School Musical 3 (2008) *Bridgette Hanson (Courtney Taylor Burness) en Premoniciones (2007) *Reina blanca (Madeline Carroll) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Dory Sorenson (Jennette McCurdy) en El último día del verano (2007) *Andrea (Paloma Faith) en St Trinian's (2007) (doblaje DVD) *Voces adicionales en La nueva cenicienta 2 (2007) *Amanda Foster (Skye Bennett) en Shadow Man (2006) *Donna Malone (Quinn Shephard) en Menores sin control (2006) *Voces adicionales en Garfield 2 (2006) *Satsu (Samantha Futerman) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) *Marissa (Sasha Pieterse) en The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005) *Lulu Plummer (Morgan York) en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Kate Vann (Tomorrow Baldwin) en Detective por error (2005) *Zoe (Kerris Dorsey) en Como si fuera cierto (2005) *Pawnee (Jacinta Wawatai) en Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago (2005) *Rosemary (Charlie Ray) en ABC del amor (2005) *Gertie Trinke (Raquel Castro) en Padre soltero (2004) *Kimberly Kresby (Fallon Brooking) en Las mujeres perfectas (2004) *Lauren Correll (Kathryn Faughnan) en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Brooke Ellison niña (Vanessa Marano) en La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) *Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Voces adicionales en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Tabitha niña (Naomi Lawson-Baird) en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Voces adicionales en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Voces adicionales en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *Ying Ying (Yut Lai So) en El ojo (2002) *Voces adicionales en Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) *Voces adicionales en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Mathilde (Carrie Mullan) en El mosquetero (2001) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en 102 dálmatas (2000) Series de televisión Bridgit Mendler *Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Teddy Duncan en Jessie *Juliet Van Heusen en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Ella misma en ¡Que Onda! *Ella misma en Jugando por el mundo *Ella misma en PrankStars *Ella misma en The U-Mix Show Brec Bassinger *Bella Dawson en Bella y los Bulldogs *Ella misma en Slime Cup *Ella misma en Orange Carpet Billie Lourd *Channel #3 en Scream Queens *Winter Anderson en American Horror Story: Cult Giovonnie Samuels *Nia Moseby en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Nia Moseby en ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton Kaylee DeFer *Ella misma en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Ivy Dickens en Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) Kelsey Chow *Mikayla en Par de reyes *Ella misma en Jugando por el mundo Paola Andino *Emma Alonso en Every Witch Way *Emma Alonso en WITS Academy Otros *Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Superchica (Melissa Benoist) (ep. 1-27) en Supergirl *Babe (Jessica Lu) en American Horror Story: Hotel *Sophie (Diamond White) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Kate Fuller (Madison Davenport) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony -hasta temporada 4-) *Carrie Bradshaw (AnnaSophia Robb) en El diario de Carrie *Laurel Mercer (Allie Gonino) en El juego de las mentiras *Max (Alyson Stoner) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Olivia (Gilland Jones) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham) (desde tercera temporada) en Diarios de vampiros *Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2013) **Sunshine Corazón (Charice) (temp. 2ª) **Bree (Erinn Westbrook) (temp. 5ª) *Mara Jafray (Tasie Dhanraj) en El misterio de Anubis *Maia Skouris (Conchita Campbell) en Los 4400 *Leah (Shelby Young) en American Horror Story: Murder House *Sara (Janel Parrish) en Zoey 101 *Andie (Sasha Pieterse) en Doctor House *Chastity Ann DeWitt/Chloe (Ashley Jackson) en Sunny entre estrellas *Valentina "Vale" Urquieta (Luciana Echeverría) en Karkú *Alexis (Molly C. Quinn) en Castle *Enid Sombra (Jessica Fox) (primera voz), Ruby Cerezo (Joanna Dyce) (episodio 13) en La peor bruja *Gianna (Selena Gomez) en Barney y sus amigos *Haddie Braverman (Sarah Ramos) en Parenthood *Dyvia Katdare (Reshma Shetty) en Royal Pains *Ariel Dubois (Sofia Vassilieva) en Medium *Lindsey, Eileen Bechtold, Kelly, Jane McBride (Alexa Nikolas), Courtney Campbell, Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Angelina (Mariah Buzolin) en JONAS *Devo Friedman (Sarah Hagan) / Donna Woods (Erin Way) / Emily Garner (Corde Weyer) / Interna Jessica Pahlavi (Pia Shah) en Grey's Anatomy *Arletta Marion (1939) (Keke Palmer), Sarah Blake (Spencer Locke), Rita Baxter (Abigail Mavity), Susan Lambert (Morgan Flynn) en Caso cerrado *Kelsi (Marissa Blanchard) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine *Mindy (Daniella Canterman) y Cindy (Deanna Canterman) en El diario de Molly *Sophie (Kristi Lauren) en I Hate My Teenage Daughter *Angie Prietto (Aimee Carrero) en Level Up Series animadas *Lady Zizz (Lindsay Smith-Carrozza) en Magiespadas *Estrategia Negra en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Justine Dancer (Bresha Webb) en Ever After High *Scarah Screams (Erin Fitzgerald) en Monster High *Joy Le Rana en Regal Academy *Vapor Trail en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug (Cristina Valenzuela) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Chaca en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Rope Girl en Teamo Supremo *Teresa (desde la segunda temporada) en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Teresa en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Jouna en El principito *Kathleen en Más allá del jardín *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat en Spider-Man de Marvel *Katie (2da voz) en Phineas y Ferb *Pinkie Cooper en Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets *Katniss Everdeen / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) en MAD *Jyn Erso en Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino *Princesa Bonibella en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Jessica Beeker en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets *Toque de Fresa en Manzana y Cebollín *Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans Anime *Penélope en Hamtaro *Momo Hinamori en Bleach *Otoño en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Nanami Momozono en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Urara Shiraishi en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches *Regente (Juana de Arco) en Fate/Apocrypha *Chasmourito en Children of the Whales *Princesa Charlotte en Violet Evergarden Películas animadas Alison Brie *Unikitty en La gran aventura LEGO *Unikitty en La gran aventura LEGO 2 Bresha Webb *Justine Dancer en Ever After High: Juego de dragones *Justine Dancer en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Otros *Supergirl en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis *Félicie Milliner en Bailarina (trailer) *Sweet Mayhem en La gran aventura LEGO 2 *Darla en Buscando a Nemo *Chaca en Las locuras de Kronk *Anna en Mi madrina es una hechicera *Sally O'Malley en Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Lizzy Griffiths en Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate *Fern en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas *Alice en Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Voces adicionales en El libro de la selva 2 *Voces adicionales en El espanta tiburones *Voces adicionales en Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito *Voces adicionales en Vecinos invasores *Voces adicionales en Leroy y Stitch *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell *Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Ralph, el demoledor *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial Películas de anime *Chihiro en El viaje de Chihiro (doblaje mexicano) *Arrietty en El mundo secreto de Arrietty (versión Buenavista) *Scarlett O'Hara en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor *Nieta de Zuru en Blame! Dramas coreanos *Hee Jin (Lee Young Eun) en Casa llena *Yoo He Yi (UEE) en Eres guapísimo *Rian / Lee Jae Kyung (Park Ji Yeon) en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Choi Ha Roo (Ryu Won) en Uncontrollably Fond *Reina Kim Sun (Kim So Hyun) en Goblin, el solitario ser inmortalGoblin: El solitario ser inmortal Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcela Barrozo *Madona en El sabor de la pasión *Estelinha Albuquerque en Chocolate con pimienta *Bianca Ferreira da Silva en Señora del destino *Ramona Monteiro Duarte en Dos caras (1era voz) Bianca Bin *Fátima Lobato en Passione *Amelia en Preciosa Perla *Victoria en Boogie Oogie Bruna Marquezine *Teresinha en Río del destino *Lurdinha en La guerrera *Luiza en La sombra de Helena Polliana Aleixo ''' *Olivia Damasceno en Insensato corazón *Cecilia Vilaça en La Vida Sigue *Beatriz en Encantadoras '''Otros papeles *Emilia (Isabelle Drummond) en Pirlimpimpim *Filó (Flávia Rubim) en Cuento encantado *Luisa (Hanna Romanazzi) en El astro *Paloma Bragança (Bruna Griphao) en Avenida Brasil *Márcia Luz (Carla Díaz) en Rebelde Rio! *Rayane (Débora Falabella) en Ojos sin culpa *Italia (Sabrina Petraglia) en Por siempre *Arlette "Angel" (Camila Queiroz) en Verdades secretas *Michele Santana (Bianca Comparato) en 3 % Videojuegos *June Moone / Enchantress en Injustice 2. *Xayah en League of Legends *Freya en Smite *Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Yukiko Hoffman en The Evil Within 2 *Traci en Detroit Become Human *Unikitty / Alison Brie en LEGO Dimensions Dirección de doblaje *Zak Storm: Súper pirata *¿Qué monstruo te mordió? *Guilt *Barbie y sus hermanas: En la búsqueda de perritos *Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency *Frontier *Spotbots *Splash y Bubbles *The Evil Within 2 *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches *Unikitty! *Hotel Transylvania: La serie (con Laura Torres) *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug (ep. 31) *Wakfu (Temp. 3) México *Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * ArtSpot - Dubbing Mex * Antigua * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House (hasta 2017/2018) * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * IDF (hasta 2016) * KiteTeam * Ki Audio * Labo * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians (hasta 2016) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México Intérprete Los juegos del hambre *''"Deep in the Meadow"'' - Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 *''"The Hanging Tree"'' - Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) Curiosidades y datos extra *Jessica ha afirmado varias cosas vía Ask.fm: **Su personaje favorito de los que ha doblado ha sido Katniss de Los juegos del hambre.http://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/34940128927 **Los dos personajes que la han cambiado o marcado de cierta manera son Ivy Dickens de Chica indiscreta y Carrie Bradshaw de El diario de Carrie por sus personalidades.http://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/36654583199http://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/36846275231 **Si no pudiera seguir doblando algún personaje, le gustaría ser reemplazada por Leyla Rangel o Carla Castañeda.http://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/103150454687 *Su primer trabajo como locución fue un comercial para la cadena Pizza Hut, el cual trataba sobre Star Wars,''' '''irónicamente tomaría un papel protagónico para una cinta de esta franquicia en el año 2016. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Angeles, Jessica Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010